Troubled
by Menaji
Summary: Jeff Hardy is a troubled teen and the trouble just seems to follow him everywhere he gose.On the run from a small time drug pusher, and cops Jeff get's the chance to start over...in Orange County?But will his past come back to haunt him or kill him?
1. Troubled

**A/N: I own none of these charaters but Jenna, Marie, and Gina. Also I'm trying to escape my 'Teen' fanfiction in me but it wouldn't ler go so ENJOY!!!**

* * *

As Jenna colsed the door to her bedroom, she layed face down into her pillow and cried. She reach for the phone. She never thought that she would have to do this to her only child. 

"Hey Marie, sorry I called so late"

"That fine, what's worng?"

"I don't know what to do with Jeff, he's been kicked out of school and been in dention centers all over Los Angeles he's really been out of hand--"

"Did you try putting him into a private school?"

"Maire unlike you I don't have that type of money, his father is gone I don't know how to raise a boy into a man he's been out of control"

"Well...he can stay here for the summer"

"Oh Maire I can't do that"

"Jenna we've been bestfriends for I don't know how long, if Jeff is looking for a male gudiece or a father figure I'm sure Danlie would be a great one"

Jenna bit her lip."Okay, alright"

-----

**_(Next Day)_**

"Okay what your kicking me out?" Jeff look to his mother."Am I that bad you want to kick me out?"

Jenna shook her head no. "Of course not Jeff I love you, your my only child-"

"Well then why are you sending me off to a woman I barely know--that I know of?" Jeff put his yellow and green dyed hair into a ponytail.

"Jeff I don't know how to raise a man...and if you stay here your gonna get in trouble"

Jeff knew his mother couldn't handle him. He fought, got kick out of school, and just was in trouble all the time."So you think going to Orange Coutny is gonna help?"

"It could I want the best for you Jeff" She hug her son. "At least for the summer, and if things dosen't progress then..."

"You sending me to the Army...I would rather work for Bush then go to "The O.C." Jeff put on his black jean jacket.

"Well there's a room for you ready there...but if you don't want to..."

"Mom...it's whatever I'll see you later" As Jeff headed out the door he kissed his mother goodbye. As the door closed behide she hoped she'll get to see him again.

--

"What the hell this?" Jeff's best friend Patrick asked.

"It's a ...house and were going to rob it" Jeff's other besfriend Greg said.

"Why this? There isn't shit in here bro?" Jeff took a look at his friends and again at the small house. "Let's go"

Greg pushed Jeff. "Hey I'm trying to help you out, you the one that owes Chase money not me I could be home banging my girl right now but I'm not!!"

Jeff sigh, Greg took another look at him. "Dude I just don't want you to end up on the ten o'clock news or in a homocide let's do this"

"We can get the money someother way don't you have anymore weed on you Jeff?" Patrick panitc. Even though he was the scary one he always was in when came to help one of his friends. Jeff put on the ski mask and nodded no to him.

"Let's do it"

---

The next moring the sunlight beamed through the blinds of Jeff's window. As he turned over to his eyes opened to the sound of a gun click. "Wakie wakie Jeffy"

Jeff sat up in shock two larger men held Jeff back on his bed. "Chase what are you doing here?"

Chase was 5'11 around 210lbs. No one to be scared of but he was a drug pusher and other things which made him a big man around the south part of East Los Angeles. Jeff and him met when Jeff was 15. Jeff's father had left and he wanted to make money fast, quick, and easy. Chase hook him up for a few jobs...nothing major but by the end of the day Jeff had at least made over five-hundred dallors. He's been hook ever snice, Jeff was never a rat or back stabber and looked up to Chase like a borther. But that all change when rent and bills were due. His mother couldn't affoard to pay, so he decied to take his money and some of Chase's. The plan was to sell the weed and more and give it back to Chase. But everything went wrong. Some how Chase found out that Jeff stole form him and not only wants his money back but double.

"For someone who steals money you live like shit" Chase said liting a joint. "Where's my money Jeff?"

"I'll have it for you by the end of the week I promise" Jeff's sentce was cut off the the punch of Chase's fist going tinot his face.

"How many times have I heard that? You know this wouldn't have happened if you haven't stole form me in the first place. I want my money and I want it quick. You got a fucking dead line three weeks. And I'll be watching you and if I don't see any improvement.." Chase clicks his gun and pointed it to the side of Jeff's head." Bang bang I shot you down,bang bang you hit the ground, bang bang that awful sound, bang bang...get my money Jeff"

All three men then left with a warning. Jeff looked outside his window to make sure they were gone. He inhaled deeply and placed his head into the plams of his hands. "What I'm I gonna do?"

---

Patrick, Greg, and Jeff were having lunch at a local diner. Two cops came in and strared at the young men for a mintue before sitiing down.

"I still until this day want to know how did Chase find out about you takin'n the money" Patrick bit off his hamburger. "It's carzy"

"Well the guy dose have eyes all over Los Angeles" Greg said. "But I think we should do this...rob a fucking bank!"

Bothe Jeff and Partrick looked at each other. "Your crazy"

"No...it's faster it's easy--"

Jeff inturpted. "A faster way to get caught"

"Those cops over there is making me unease let's go" Greg toss five dalloars on the table and the three men exit the diner...momnets later so did the two officers

"Excuse me...can we talk to you for a sec" The older officer said. "We'd like to ask you three a few questions"

"Sure"

"Last night two on lookers described three men stadning in fornt of a house across the street from them"--

Greg interupted. "And so what ...dose this have anything to do with us?" Greg always had a smart mouth.

"Yeah the three men looked like you to" The younger cop took a step closer to Jeff. "Tall green and yellow hair I'd say your the perfact match"

Jeff put on a cocky smlie. "You know how many poeple in Los Angeles have colored hair?"

"Let's see some ID" The older cop spoke.

"We don't have any sorry" Greg spoke.

"Drving in Los Agneles without and ID is against the rules son" The older cop took a step foward. The younger cop left and hop in the squad car. Jeff knew what he was doing, running the linsce plate on the car they were driving.

"Oh shit" Jeff mubled under his breath within mintues Jeff took off and so did Greg and slowly along was Patrick. About two blocks away the three met up.

"We have to slpit up now!" Jeff said cathing his breath."Beacuse of you"

"What did I do?" Greg yelled at Jeff

"Well if you wasn't such a dumbass riding around in a stolen car for two days..." Jeff punch him.

"Where do you wanna meet up at?" Patrick said holding his chest.

"I don't know but don't get caught" Jeff said. With in a a few seconds the three boys made a run for it. Jeff made it all they way to a pay phone

"Hello?"

"Mom...hey"

"Jeff what's worng? why are you out of breath?" She questioned her son.

"No reason" He lied. "Look can you call your friend up and ask her if it's still ok with her that I stay.I've been doing a lot of thinking and I think's it's a good idea"

Jenna smlied. "Okay I'll do that for you"

"Thanks I'll be home in a sec" Jeff slamed the phone down and crept back behinde the old abanded house.

---

Jenna looks through the shades of her windows. "Don't worry he should be here soon Jenna"

Maire said hugging her friend. "Danlie? Are you sure you're okay with Jeff staying for the summer?"

"Of course I am it would be great to have another guy around the house don't ya think?"

A lould bang from the back made the three adults jump. It was Jeff, his eyes locked eyes with the latin woman and a older white male. "You must be Jeff?" Danlie extented his hand. "I'm Danlie"

Jeff gave him a weak smlie. "Jeff...you sure you want to take me in I might be too much to handle" Jeff removed his jacket and placed a ciggeret in his mouth.

"We have a 17 year-old duaghter...your a siant compared to her" Danlie removed the cigerret form Jeff mouth. "You ready?"

Jeff gave Danlie a cocky smirk and headed towards the door. "Are you?"

As Jenna walked her son to the SUV parked outside she kissed him and hugged him. "Jeff be good please and maybe I can get us somthing better when you get back"

"Mom...you don't need to do that you've did enough it's not your fualt I'm a bad kid"

Jenna held her son's face in her hands. " Your not a bad kid Jeffery you're just...troubled I guess going through a teenage stage but I'm sure Danlie and Maire will handle that"

"I love ma"

"I love you"

---

An hour later Jeff arrived in Coto de Coza Orange County. It was just what he ad expcted. The Santos residents was huge. As jeff steped put of the SUV he couldn't believe what his eyes had seen.

"I'm going to be staying her for the summer?" He ask himslfe in a low key voice but was over heard by Danlie. "Yup you can stay in the pool house let me show you"

"Did you just say pool house?" Jeff smrik.

The floor was marble title and living room had a giantic flat screen television. It was somthing out of "Cribs", or the "Fabolous life" Robin Leach eat your heart out.

"Dad...Mom? I'm going out" Mia walked past Jeff in a short mini skrit, white fitted top and heels. "I'll be back...later"

"Mia...this is Jeff" Maire said.

Mia never took her eyes off her blackburry. "That's nice love you both"

"Well make yourslfe at home I'll put your things in the pool house when your ready for bed" Maire smlied

"Thank you" Jeff said. When the coupled dissaperaed into the stair way Jeff jump up and down like a school girl. "This is where I'm gonna live...Yes!!!!"


	2. 70,000

**-Thanks to those who read. I hope you enoy this chapter and please review!!!!**

Jeff awoke to the sound of a click. His eyes widen as he stared down the barrel of a gun and Chase was on the other end. "Bang bang". Jeff jumped out of his bed and held his chest. "Oh...damn" Jeff said in a panic state. It wasn't bad enough that Chase was haunting him down in real life but in his dreams too. As Jeff got himself together he walked towards the glass door of the pool/guest house. He looked at the view which was breath taking, it almost seemed like the sun was touching the ocean. mean while in the kitchen Daniel and Marie were discussing Jeff's arrangements for the summer.

"I know he's your best friends son and I'm willing to help but...let me remind you we have a 17 year-old daughter-"

Marie raised her eyebrows. "So what they're the same age and like Mia would have any interest in Jeff anyway"

"I'm just saying as a father" Marie kiss her husband cutting off his sentence.

"That your going to help a kid that needs one" Marie then kissed Daniel passionately on the lips. That's when Jeff entered in a wife beater and khaki pants.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean too-"

"No you fine I'm off to work when I get in Jeffery were going to talk okay is that cool?"

Jeff laughed at the way he said _coo_l. "Sure"

"Okay Jeff help your self to anything I'll be at the office if you need me" Marie placed her hands on Jeff's shoulder. "Everything is going to be alright"

Jeff looked around when they left. The kitchen was bigger as the living room at his house, and everything seemed...perfect. He then heard loud footsteps storming down stairs. She had red hair and blue eyes. The red head gave him a look like he didn't belong there which he didn't

"Who are you?" A slinder red head asked him

Jeff didn't answer her.

"Ummm...hello who are you" She said in a voice of a mocking of a def person.

Mia soon then came downstairs. "That the guy I was telling you about...you know...him"

"Oh I find it hard that your parents won't let your boyfriend in the house after hours and yet they let a criminal stay the night"

Jeff cock his eyebrow. "I'm not a criminal"--

"What do you call stealing a car, selling drugs, kicked out of school-" Christy stop talking when Jeff jumped out of his seat and stared her down.

"I call it trying to live everyday, making sure no one play me as a fool and keep food on the table...I call it survival but you wouldn't know anything about that your too deep in you Daddy's pockets-"

Christy's palm came in hard contact with Jeff's face. Mia stood there jaw drop at what she just had seen. Jeff smirk, even though it did sting a little bit. "Since you don't know me I'll let you pass this time but if you ever put your fucking hands on me again...I can show better than I can tell you...bitch" As Jeff walked away Christy stood there shock as to what he just said.

"Whatever I'll have your ass back in jail"

"Whatever fire crotch and it's juvie"

Christy looked at Mia. "Did he just call me fire crotch?"

---

While back in Los Angeles, Jenna packed her bags and everything in the apartment was half gone. She'd found a better place to stay for her and Jeff hoping that he'd come back with a better act. With a hard knock on the door, Jenna opened the door unfamiliar with the face on the other side.

" Can I help you?" Jenna smiled politely.

"Awww Jeff is very lucky to have you as a mother look at her guys she's sweet can Jeff come out and play?" Chase spoke.

Jenna never seen these men a day before in her life. But she know her son and the streets and she'd knew these guys were up to no good. "Actually when I opened the door I thought you was him but I haven't seen Jeff since yesterday morning."

Chase smirk. "Well if you happened to see your son tell him Chase stopped by and tell him to get at me ASAP"

Jenna agreed and slowly closed the door behind her. "Sure" Jenna wasn't sure what her son got himself into but it had to be bad. She didn't like the vibe that she was getting form Chase.

After a whlie, Mia went to the pool/guest house to apologzie for what Christy had said to him eailer. As she walked through the double glass doors with out knocking.

"Hey I...whoa"

Jeff was standing there with nothing on. He slowly grab the towel and wraped it around his waist. "Ever heard of a konck?" he grin.

Mia had time to turn around quickly,but she didn't. "Umm...sorry" Mia blinked and suttard at the same time. "I came to say sorry about what my friend did--uh said ealier" She said as her eyes went back and forth form his eyes to the towel wrap around his waist.

"Okay...whatever" Jeff shrug.

"I'm having a party laer in case you wanted to come you can." Mia smiled.

"I'll think about" Jeff turned around and threw the towel on the bed and walked in the shower.

_Ding Dong_

Mia blushed as she headed over towrads the other side of the house. It was her boyfriend A.J. Styles, and a few of his friends Shelton Benjiman and Eric Young

"Hey baby" A.J. kissed her on the lips.

"Uh excuse me!!" Shelton yelled holding three packets of beer. "This shit is heavy move" Eric gave Mia a smlied and followed Shelton in the kicthen holsing platic cups. As A.J. and Mia kissed. A few more poeple started to show up, inculding Mia's colse friends Layla, Maria, and Christy.

"Where are your partens?" Layla asked.

Mia poured her a shot of Vodak. "My dad had to go on a bussiness trip to Sacartamento and my mom went with him" The two ladies toast.

"Hey guys...Maira here?" Eric blushed a littled bit asking Mia and Layla.

"Yeah she's...somewhere are you finally going to ask her out E?" Layla smlied.

Eric shruged his shoulders. "It's whatever she wants to do, I really like her though"

"Aww" Both Mia and Layla said.

Eric blushed. "Shut up" Eric's eyes landed outside on the patio pool area where Maira was chatting to a few girls form her school. As he made his way through the sliding glass door, he actidently bumped into another young man.

"

He dork watch where you go--- Eric Young well I didn't know just anyone could come to this party" The popular spoke.

Eric didn't do anything but apologize. "Look I'm sorry it was an ac-"

"An accident? Right?" The popular pushed Eric and all eyes where on the two men. "Your the accident" He pushed Eric again.

"Leave him alone" Jeff said lighting a cigarette form the right side of his mouth.

"Who in the hell are you-"

"I'm who ever you want me to be leave him alone" Jeff then threw his cigarette into the pool and stepped up to the younger man face to face. Just then two of the other popular boys stepped behind Jeff.

The first popular boy who had Eric by his collar laughed, punched Jeff and missed. Jeff swung back hard and fast causing the the younger man to fall. The two popular that had stepped behind Jeff doubled team him until Mia's boyfriend A.J. grab one of them off Jeff's back.

"Hey get out of my girl's house bro!" A.J. said giving Eric a hand up.

"I'll catch you Young and your girlfriend too!" Pointing to Jeff.

"You alright?" A.J.asked Jeff.

Jeff smiled. "Yeah...never been better"

"A.J." He extended his hand.

"...Jeff" He said holding his hand.

"So where are you form? I've never seen you here before" A.J. spoke as the two men walked near a cooler that had ice still inside of it.

"I'm not form here, I thought you'd be one of them?" Jeff said looking at A.J. form head to toe. Your regular Hollister type guy.

"Oh me? Naw, I'm a football player, those guys play water polo they think they're the shit but I guess you proven that" Both men laugh.

--

As Eric looked all over again for Maria, she was finally founded near her car.

"Hi" He said in a cutie geeky way." Sup Maria?"

"Hi Eric" She laughed.

"Are you leaving so soon? The party just stared" Eric frowned.

"...Well--" On the driver's side of Maria's car, the window rolled downed and it was one of the popular jocks that was holding Jeff back. "Maria let's go!!"

She smiled. "Hey...I'm sorry Eric I'll see you soon okay."

As Maria hoped inside of her car with a few other friends, Eric stood there and watched as the car drove off. He placed his hands back inside of his pocket and walked backed into the party.

--

Jeff went back inside of his bedroom and called his bestfriend up, Patrick as the phone rang he sat his right fist insdie of a bowl of ice. "Hey man sup?"

"...Jeff damn I though the cops got you bro, sup where are you?"

"...I really can't say right now"

"Well Chase is still looking for you, he wants his money he paid a visit to mom"

Jeff's heart pouned as Patrick mention Chaese and his mom named in the same sentace. "What...I gotta get out here"

"Do you have the cash?" Patrick asked. "Beacuse he just uped it a little more"

Jeff looked at the phone. "What the hell do you mean a little more Patrick?"

"I was talking to Greg ealier and he said Chase paid him a visit as well and he wants more money"

"Like what I only what...30 somthing G's bro" Jeff rasied his eyebrow.

"...He want 70 grand by the end of next week"

Jeff hung the phone up and was in dead slince. He needed money and he needed it now.

** I just had to use a few of TNA people. Please review!!!**


	3. The surprise

**Thanks for your reviews and reading. This is for xATTITUDEx(** great update by the way ;)** And my new fan JHN WWE!!!**

* * *

The following morning Jeff woke up. His hand stills sore form last night, he search around through the medicine cabinet and saw a bottle of aspirin and took two. He put on a white tank top and a pair of baggy pants, as he paced back and fourth through the Santos pool/guest house the thoughts ran through his head. _How and where am I'm going to come up with a now total of now $100,000 ?._ Jeff grabs his black hoodie and headed towards the main house of the mansion. As he walked on the marble brick floor of the kitchen, he was stralred by Daniel.

"Hey kid. Why are you up so bright and early?" He tossed Jeff a bagel.

"Couldn't sleep, I've got a lot of things on my mind" Jeff grab a butter knife, before he could cut the bagel in half, Daniel grab it form him.

"Your in Orange County now" He placed the bagel into the bagel cutter. "We have things done for us" Both men smiled and Daniel contuied. "I know what it's like not having a dad around, you feel like you can run over on mom-"

"It's far form that I have respect for my mom...I'm just fucked up"

Daniel looked at him. "No your not. What you grew up around is fucked up. Your young and you just got sucked into the life of the streets but I know you're not like that at all"

Jeff sighed. "So...what plans do you have for me to make me change?"

"Jeff you have to change for yourselfer. But since you've been kicked out of school, been in juvie, and other things I want you to help Mia this afternoon with the volunteer for her school. It's a food drive for the homeless"

Jeff cocked his head to the side. "Sure" He looked at his first. "I think I would get along great with her friends"

---

Around noon Mia, Layla, Shelton,Eric, and along with A.J. pack crates of food into their SUV's. As Jeff was packing fruit yogurt into A.J.'s Navigator, he spotted the expiration dates on them.

"Hey guys, all of these expired weeks ago. We can't give these people this?"

Christy rolled her eyes. "Who cares? Not me, their homeless. They don't know when their next meal is gonna come form."

A.J. raised his eyebrow. "But they can get sick Hemme and it will be on us"

"So what?" She hoped into the car and slammed the door. A.J. and Jeff looked at each other.

"Was she always a bitch?" Jeff asked.

A.J. "Actually yes since I can remember"

Jeff smiled and an idea came to his head. "...God forgive me but I think she's gonna deserve this"

After an hour arriving at the shelter. Layla,Mia,Shleton,Eric,Jeff,A.J. and Christy were almost done emptying their trucks to give their food away.

"Hey baby it's me call me when you get this" Christy spoke softly on her Blackjack leaving a message for her boyfriend Christian. She then saw Jeff and Eric dumping out the expired yogurt.

"Hey I never did thank you for last night man...Thanks" Eric tossed the yogurt into the dumpster.

"No problem"

The clicking sound of Christy's heels made the two younger men stop. "What the hell? You're throwing food away!"

Eric handed Jeff more of the yogurt. "Christy...we can't give them this is someone gave you expired yogurt you'll freak"

"That will never happened to me because I can buy up to date ones on the other hand they can't" Christy smirk.

Jeff gave her a cold stare. "Is your heart really that black?"

Christy didn't do anything but glare at Jeff. Jeff returned the glare by glancing at the box of chocolate bars. "Well I guess we should give away these too then"

"Wait what are those?" She stopped Jeff as he was picking up the box of chocolate candy bars. "That's Candy"

Jeff smiled. He got a hint form A.J. telling him that Christy love chocolate and will eat anything that was a chocolate candy bar. Christy almost looked obsessed with the box of candy. She took three out of the pack. "They won't miss it" She mumbled under her breath. As she started to bit and chew them down. Jeff couldn't stop himself form letting off a little laugh.

"I'm going to hell for this one"

A few minutes maybe even two had passed since Christy had her "chocolate candy". Her stomach started to rumble and she quietly passed gas. Too bad the smell was quiet. The snitch hit both of A.J. and Mia's noses.

"Pull the hell over!!" She grunted holding her butt cheeks. "I gotta go to the bathroom!!"

Jeff laughed to himself and looked out the window. Finally he had to say something. "Whew Christy what did you eat?" The smart comment made both Eric and A.J. laughed.

"Can you just hold it until we get home?" Mia asked

"No!!!! Let me out!!"

A.J. pulled into a parking lot of a restaurant and Christy hoped out a ran into the restroom. When she returned Eric, A.J, and Jeff stop snickering.

"What is so damn funny" Christy glared at all three of them.

"Besides your walk?" Eric laughed again.

Her but was sore form taking a number two and her walk wasn't making the situation better. Christy slowly slid into the back seat of A.J.'s SUV.

"You guys shut up" Mia hit all three men. "You okay Christy?"

"Just take me home" She glanced at Jeff who was still laughing. "This is not funny you piece of poor trash"

The car was dead silent form the words that left her mouth. Jeff had been called worst but he knew he got the upper hand on Christy. "I might be poor trash but at least I can read. Those wasn't regular candy bars fire crotch...they were laxities"

All three of the teens jaw dropped including Christy's. "You son of a-" She hoped over Eric and slap Jeff across his face.

Jeff looked at her and held the side of his face. "Oh great thanks a lot Christy...now I'm shit faced"

Eric, and A.J. begin to laugh all over again. Even Mia had to let out a giggle or two.

"Switch with me Christy" As Christy stepped out of the car to take Mia's spot in the passenger side she gave Jeff a cold stare that look like death. Jeff saw in hate in her face but her eyes looked like they wanted to cry.

---

Back in Los Angels, Greg was playing a video game with Patrick. "So have you've talk to Jeff?" Greg asked passing Patrick a joint.

"Yeah he wouldn't tell me where he is though" Patrick inhaled.

"...That's fucked up how Chase did that man now it's a $100 grand. Fuck"

There was a hard knock at the door like it was the cops. Greg threw the controller on the floor. "What the fuck?!" As he opened the door he was quickly grab by two of Chase's men. Patrick went to the back room to go hide. Greg was threw towards threw towards the ground and hemmed down tightly by the two larger men. Chase's blew smoke in his face.

"So where's my best friend Jeff Hardy at?" Chase's blew another puff of smoke into Greg's face.

"...I don't know he hasn't call me. I've seen him in a while either" Greg sutured.

"Why are you suturing homie?" Chase said with a evil grin on his face. "Well your boy I'm not looking for him but I'll give him time on that $30,000 grand...but as for you I want my $70,000 I'll give until the end of next week. And if you just happened to talk or speak to Jeff, tell him I said hi. I would really like to have tea with him" Chase then threw a punch at Greg and click his gun. "Bang Bang...I shot you down"

As Chase and his men left Greg's heart pounded faster. He needed an idea and a way to get Jeff to have his part of the money by next week.

**So Jeff really dosen't owe Chase the extra 70,000...it's Greg.**


	4. Fear

**I want to thank my girl xxxAuttiudexxx for helping my out on this chapter. Please read her story "Someone to hold" It really good!!!!. Again I'd like to thank everyone who read and please review!!!!**

* * *

Later on that night Jeff felt bad about what he did to Christy earlier on that same day bringing him to arrive on her doorstep. She almost immediately answered it as she thought it would be anyone but him.

"What do you want?" she asked uninterested.

Jeff cocked a smile on his face. "I came over to apologize Christy."

Christy tossed her red fire hair over her shoulders and replied with, "Apolo-lie or or apologies? Look, I don't care--"

"Why are you so damn mean to me? Yeah what you did was wrong but you fully deserved it, you don't even know me," Jeff said standing up for himself.

He'd come to apologies and she had thrown it back in his face. Just then Christy's father appeared from behind her and looked at his daughter. He asked,

"What's all this noise about?"

He then took his eyes off Christy and onto Jeff. After that, he turned back to his daughter.

"Where do you know him from Christy?"

"He stays with Mia. Why do you ask anyway?"

Her father was quick to shake his head and reply, "No reason."

------------  
While walking down the dirty street, Jeff made two separate phone calls to Patrick and Greg to tell them to meet up with him at the diner at five that evening. As he hung up on his cell phone, a black BMW sedan pulled up to the side of him. It happened to be Eric.

"Hey. You need a lift?" Eric asked with his head sticking out of the window of his vehicle slightly.

"Actually yeah I do. Do you mind going into the city for a few hours?" Jeff said as he leant on the window sill of the car.

Eric shrugged his shoulders. "Sure why not?"

It was an hour later when they arrived in Los Angeles. Pulling up slowly beside Greg, Jeff rolled down the windows and said in the best way he could,

"What the hell happened to you?"

Greg touched his black eye and winced a little at the pain. "Nothing...just got into some shit you know? Well it definitely looks like you've hit the jackpot there, nice BMW man," he continued and checked out Eric's car.

"Naw..." Jeff replied and then asked, "Where's Patrick? I've been calling him but no answer." Jeff looked around he got a vibe like he was being watched. "Dude we really have to talk. I need your help"

"Okay" Greg stated and walked into the diner. Both men notice Eric still in his car. "So are you coming in? No one is going to steal your car"

Jeff pushed Greg making him stumble a bit on his feet. "He doesn't need to know my business." He turned to Eric. "Hey it'll only take a ten minutes." As the two best friends sat at their usual table. They began their conversation.

"So where in the hell have you been bro? M.I.A. for like a few days bro." Greg said.

"Nothing much man just--I'm staying with some people in Orange County they're suppose to make be a "good" kid" Jeff flop his feet on the other side of the bench. "How in the hell could Chase up the money like that? Where in the hell am I going to get $100,000 grand?"

Greg didn't look him in the eye nor his face as the words left his best friends mouth. "Well we could rob a bank"

Jeff gave Greg a blank stare. "...Greg how many times we've been through this? No banks."

"Well I don't know, give me your number where you at and I'll let you know when somthing's up" Jeff handed Greg his cell phone and placed him under the contact. As Jeff and Greg was walking back to Eric's car, the two friends shook hands.

"Keep in touch bro,remeber bro...I got you" Greg said.

"I trust you man, call me" As the BMW pulled off. Those words ran through Greg head which made him feel like shit.

---

Finally arrving back in Coto, Jeff turned to Eric. "Well thanks for the ride Eric."

"Your welcome. Its the least I could do for you since saving my ass a few days back. Where did you learn how to fight like that anyway?" Eric ask making a right on Wester Rd.

Jeff inhaled. "Well East L.A. is a good training ground. So you like that girl?"

Eric had a slight blush on his face because Jeff knew excalty who he was talking about. "...Maira? I guess so-"

"You guess so? Man, you almost got your ass kick for her" Jeff exclamied.

"Yeah I'm way out of my legue when it comes to her though"

"No one is better than anyone remeber that. Just be yourslfe" Jeff said.

Eric gave him a frown. "I did that and it almost got my ass kick remeber?" Eric pulled into the Santos driveway and let Jeff out. Before saying his last goodbye to Eric he then turned to him.

"What's Christy's father name?"

Eric gave him a wrid look. " Micheal Hemme...why?"

Jeff shook his head. "No reason...I'll see you later. Thanks again"

---

Days later Greg was awoken by a phone call form Chase saying that he wanted his money by the end of the week. He then made a quick phone call to Jeff.

"Hello?"

"Chase wanted to send you a message, you got until the end of the week or he's coming for you" Greg said

Jeff paused. Greg look at the phone. "Jeff?...you there?"

"Yeah."

"Look meet me at the Pacfords downtown tomorrow...I got you bro" Greg said. "Everything is going to be alright. I won't tell him anything"

Jeff click his cell phone shut and held his hands to his chest. "What the hell did I just get myself into?"


	5. Jeff saves Christy,along with a gun

Jeff paced the floor the hardwood floor inside of his room which almost seem like hours. Biting his nails and shaking in fear. "Okay….. Greg is the only person who knows where I am he won't rat me out like that" Jeff said closing his eyes and wish when he opened them everything that was happening to him was a bad dream. It was now six o'clock in the morning and Jeff was still up. He had about three cups of coffee and was ready for the day.

"Your up early" Marie said entering the kitchen notice Jeff drinking a cup of coffee.

"Good morning...I just couldn't sleep" Jeff said mixing up the cream in his coffee.

"Well Mia is throwing a party tonight I know you don't have any friends here so if you want them to come down here...that's fine" Marie said

Jeff saw the bit of snooty in Marie but let it go and gave her a smile. "Cool...but I've got better things to do maybe I'll stop by"

"Oh what is that?" She asked.

"Just...stuff" Jeff told her still not wanting her to know his business. " I'll see you later"

Later that day around noon. Jeff was still in panic mood but much cooler. Being lock up in jevie was nothing compared to have a king pin after you and wanting your money by the end of the week. Then his thoughts went to his mother. He got on his knees thanking God that Chase didn't harm her that day he showed up to their apartment. Today he was going to be a man and stand up to Chase. He wasn't going to let harm come to the Santos. Jeff was going to get Chase's money but if he doesn't have the $100,000 by the end of the week then he'll just be dead. Jeff then went for his cell phone and called Eric he answered still sounding a bit tried.

"Hey Eric you sleep?"

Eric yawned. "...No...what's up?"

"You mind making some runs with me today?" Jeff said.

"Sure I have to be back in time for Mia's party though" Eric said not really caring about the party. Just another chance to see Maria.

"I'll have you back before that"

----

As Greg step out of the shower and dried off. The knock at the door shook him up. "Yeah...I'll be there" Greg quickly grab his gun 22 form under his pillow and opened the door. The sight of a gun almost made Eric piss in his pants, but Jeff just pushed him aside.

"Okay Corrket" Jeff said.

Greg click the gun back on safety. "Whatever...your early"

"That's cuz I got a ride" Jeff said

"Why are you bringing him all the time?" Greg questioned.

"Because he's cool...aren't you Eric?" Jeff giving him a slap on the chest.

"Yeah"

"What...you never seen a gun?" Greg said "Or do you just play with them on your expensive game systems?"

Eric didn't answer he just looked at Jeff. "Don't pay him any mind Get dressed.!"

Meanwhile...

Layla, Mia, Christy, and Maria were all out back decorating her pool and patio with colorful silly string and a Hawaiian scenery. Mia's pool party was in ready to go.

"So who all is invited?" Maria asked.

"Well everyone we know. But I don't want your jock boyfriend to come if all he's going to do is start fights" Mia said going through the bikini she had.

Maria smiles at the mention of her boyfriend. " He's not... I promise"

"You know Eric likes you right?" Layla said out loud.

"Eric really isn't my type" Maria said.

"He treats you like shit Maria"

Maria eyes widen when she heard the words leave out of the mouth of a familiar voice. "Uh...excuse me you can't say anything about their boyfriends treating them like shit...Christy"

Christy just shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Whatever"

"How many times Christian has cheated on you?" Maria said in defense of her relationship.

"Hey!!! Let's not go there were friends" Mia yelled braking things up. "Besides...A.J. is the best"

"Oh shut up!!" Layla sprayed her with silly string.

----

Eric and Jeff waited passionately in Greg's apartment for him to get dressed. Eric nervously

tap his fingertips on the table. "So...what are we doing today?"

"I'm just inviting him to the party and...that's it" Jeff lied.

"Look I'm not trying to noise but I'm not trying to get caught up in something either so tell me what's up?" Eric said finally giving into Jeff suspicious.

Jeff exhaled. " Well Greg and I are lovers"

Eric gave him a look. "Dude...for real. If my Mom and Dad found out that's I exit of the highway to get here-"

Jeff shh him. "Clam down there's nothing goin' on...right now anyways. I'm just in a bit of trouble with a some guy."

Jeff saw the frighten look in his eyes. "Well give him what he wants"

"I can't...this isn't a damn movie Eric. The good guys don't always win, and besides I'm working on that" Jeff said holding up the 22.

"What what do you have plan?" Eric asked hoping Jeff wouldn't kill anyone.

Jeff stared at him. "I ...don't know"

---

It was now around nine and the party was in full affect at Mia's home. Her father Daniel and Christy father James were seated on the balcony of the mansion.

"Were we like this at our age?"

"No...I don't remember having' much and much freedom. We spoil our kids today" Daniel said.

"I can not believe these are going to be the people who run the country and take over Fortune 500 companies." Christy's father spoke as he saw a bunch of guys throwing two girls into the pool. His eyes then laned on Jeff and Eric along with another young man that his facial features wasn't that familiar. Daniel soon leaned over to see what or who he was looking at.

"That's Jeff. He's staying here for the summer"

"Yeah we met." He said not taking his eyes off Jeff.

"Really. He's a good kid. He just started off on the wrong foot" Daniel defended Jeff before James could put an imply of snobby ness into effect.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Eric caught eyes with Maria. "Ill see you guys later"

Jeff rolled his eyes and they landed on Greg. "I know a place where we can talk business" Greg gave him a nod and followed Jeff to the outside patio/pool where mostly everyone was at. Jeff really didn't care about the stares everyone was giving him. As the girls turn up their noses at Greg and Jeff entrance, A.J. made his way over to them.

"What's up Jeff?!" A.J. slap hands with Jeff.

"Hey A.J. this is my best friend Greg"

"Hey, nice to meet you"

Greg shook his hand while giving him a look. "Well I guess everyone in Orange County isn't stuck up"

"Yeah A.J is cool...you mind bring us a few beers back?" Jeff asked

"No problem-" A.J's sentence was cut off by a girls screaming. The screaming was coming form the other side of the pool.

"You guys stop!" Mia yelled at Christian. Who was tightly holding on Christy's arm.

"Your hurting me Christian!! Let go!!" She cried.

Jeff, Greg, and A.J. all ran to wear the action was. "Let her go"

Christian turn around. "Who the are you. Mind your own damn business"

"You go your hands on another female...put your hands on me" Jeff took off his jacket.

Christian threw Christy on the grass. "You say what now?"

"You heard me" Jeff said. Christy look up at him and would have never thought that Jeff would be the one to take up for her.

"Do you know who I am? I'm-"

"A rich little brat who think he can get away with anything." Jeff clinched his fist.

Christian runs up towards Jeff and was about to punch him. But Greg step in front of his best friend and pulled out the gun. Gasp and facial expressions were princess to see on theses kids faces.

"What? You never had a gun pulled out on you rich boy?" Greg click the gun. "Wasn't you about to punch my homeboy...do it...I dare you"

Christian eyes screamed for mercy. "Look I don't want any trouble" He slowly stepped back form Greg. "Come on Christy let's go"

Jeff and Christy exchanged looks." Why are you looking at him!! Let's go!" He yelled.

Christy stupidly followed him. Finally Daniel and Christy's father James both showed up. "What's going on here?"

Greg quickly hid the gun inside of his jacket. Jeff felt and uncomfortable stare coming form James. So he didn't give him any eye contact and looked straight at Daniel. "Nothing Mr. Santos...just an argument everything is cool now"

Daniel nodded his head. "Okay"

After both men were out of sight, Jeff punch Greg in the chest. "What the fuck! Pulling out a gun dude this isn't the streets. Put that shit away"

Greg pushed Jeff. "I was taking up for you!!"

"Well I use my hands not metal" Jeff defening himslfe aginst Greg words. Ten a slight smile came upon Greg's face.

"Clam down okay I vow to never use a loaded firearm in Orange County. You have to admit...did you see the look on his face?...Priceless!!" Greg laugh.


	6. Dog eat dog world

**A/N: Hey there everyone here's your next chapter Enjoy.!!!!! Waring drug use and selling of drug(s)**

* * *

After all the drama, Jeff and Greg then went inside to discuss a plan. Greg stretch out his feet on top of the Santos marble glass table. "Well those are my options bro. Turst me I want you to see your eighteenth birthday too."

Jeff rolled his eyes at his best friend. Greg ignored it. "Well okay you don't like the bank idea what about...you have anymore coke left? I'm pretty sure these Lindsay Lohans wanna be need a score"

"I don't know. Pretty much everyone knows me now. If we sell, we should do it downtown" Jeff said. "Let me go to my room and get the stash"

Meanwhile...

Christy had problems of her own dealing with Christian. Inside of his pure white Lincoln Navigator, Christian question Christy about Jeff.

"There's nothing going on Christ-

"Bull shit Christy!! You cheating on me? And with ...him?" Christian turned his nose up at Christy and gave her a look like she was beneath him. "Damn slut"

Her mascara ran down her soft cheeks. "Christian...you were out of control tonight. You promise me you never hit me...and you did!"

Christian bang his fist up against the starring wheel and finally looking at Christy with a evil look in his eyes. Finally the controlling and ruthless side of Christian was coming out, and Christy was terrified.

"...You want to brake up with me?" He asked her. She didn't respond. "Do you?"

Christy nodded no. That didn't satisfy him. "I want to her you say it"

"No" And like a puppy she did what her master told her to.

---

Eric again had to be a tag along with Jeff and Greg and do a mission but this time A.J. went along for the ride. Greg leaned over towards Jeff. "I don't feel comfortable having these two with us. Didn't you learn anything growing up on the streets...Never trust no one"

"Dude all were doing is selling...I'll get my regular customers and up sale a bit no problem" Jeff said in a clam state. When finally arriving on the Strip of LA ,Eric park his BMW in parking lot of the Roxy. Greg turn to both A.J. and Eric.

"You two realize that this is the real deal? That this isn't Grand Theft Auto when your dead...your dead. Since by boy trust you two I'm going to go along with it. Me and Jeff do all the talking you two don't say nothing...got it"

"Are you done already Tony Soprano? Eric you with me, A.J. you with Greg we meet back here in an hour" Jeff said. All men agreed and went their separate ways.

Jeff hit up West Hollywood. It was a Friday night and he'd knew everyone would be lookin' to score. Eric kept quite the whole time until Jeff finally said something. "You okay?"

"Yeah it's just a bit chili out here...that's all?" Eric said. Jeff grew up in the street and could spot a liar just by having a conversation with them. He knew Eric was scared and decide to let it go.

"So what is that?" Eric finally asking Jeff.

"PCP, and other things" Jeff holding the drugs inside of his pocket.

"...Coke?" Eric question.

"Yeah"

Eric almost felt sick. If his parents found out about him being with someone with the likes of Jeff they'd have him sent to boarding school or worse. He'd knew going into to this that everything could either turn out good or bad. But then again he didn't want to become an assessor if he got in trouble.

"I think we should-" Before the words could get out of his mouth a hooker walked up to Jeff and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey kid what are you doing up late?" She asked.

"Trying to make a sell that's all" Jeff said.

"You a cop?"

"Why do hookers ask that question knowing damn well the cop is going to lie?"

"Force of habit kid do you have blow for me or not?" She handed Jeff a fifty.

Eric stood there looking at the hooker form head to toe. Her half cut booty shorts and see through top was everything out of a movie. After gettin' her blow, she looked at Eric and licked her lips. "You got any money on ya kid? I'll blow you thirty."

Eric stood there lost in a world he'd never dreamed about. " Sorry...maybe next time"

"...Maybe"

With only making a few hundred the four men decided to call it a night and head back to Orange County expect Greg. Before seeing his best friend off, he handed him his gun.

"Think of it as a "Just in case" you never know" Greg said.

----

The next day, with only a few hundred in cash. Jeff place his money along with the left over drugs underneath his mattress. As he made his way downstairs, he ran into Christy's father James. He was standing over the counter drinking a glass of water. Wearing a green polo by Ralph Lauren and a pair of Dockers the usual attire for afternoon golf.

"Hello...I'm James friend of Daniels" He extended his hand.

"...Jeff" Jeff shook his hand with a firm grip. He also notice how a bit nervous James was acting as well. "So...playing golf, sounds fun"

"Do you play?"

"No..sorry" Jeff said looking into the ice box.

"How have you been? I mean staying here I know the Santos are treating you right" He laughed.

Jeff turned to him. "Yeah...they're grate. Dan is like the father I never had"

Just then, Daniel entered. "Hey you met Jeff!! Well you ready for another swing?"

"Sure buddy, nice to finally met you Jeff" James said walking out the door.

"_Finally meet you_? The guy act like he knew me" Jeff said to himself walking back to his room.

---

As the sun went down and the sun set over the waters of California, Jeff was awoken form his nap by the smell of French Vanilla perfume. Christy gasp as he grab her by the wrist. "Sorry...what-"

"Hey...no it's my bad. I didn't mean to wake you. I wasn't watching you sleep or anything I came over to say thanks" Christy said humblely as she ever could.

Jeff sat up on his bed. "Is this Punk'd? Just the past few weeks you've been nothing but-"

Christy cut him off and she finished. "Bitch? I know I'm sorry"

"I didn't mean to scare you last night my friend he's" Jeff defended Greg.

She looked at him with a weak smile. "It's okay. The look on his face was priceless, he deversred it. So why did you take up for me?"

"My step dad or the guys that ran through my mom use to hit her. One time I came home form school and my mom had a busted lip and black eye-purple actually. I went to where the guy worked at. No one was around I took the money wrench at did work."

"That's why you went to juvie?" She asked.

"Part of it, the rest was--"

Mia walk in on the two. "Did I interrupted something?"

"No...bye Jeff. Thanks again" She smiled.

"Your welcome"

When the two ladies walk out joint at the hip, Mia looked at her best friend. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing"

---

Greg along with a few friends had a party in his apartment. As Patrick entered, he covered his nose to the smell of beer, weed, and something else. He slap Greg on the back of his neck.

"Dude what the hell?" Patrick witness Greg slicing up lines of white powder.

"What the hell bro? Where have you been? You've been missing out" Greg spoke in a drunken state.

Patrick took him outside to the balcony so he could clear his lungs and talk to his friend at the same time. "What the hell Greg?! Your apartment look like something on New Jack city! Gettin' high on your own supply"

"Look, I'm a dead man. Chase wants me to have 100 grand by the end of the week. I don't nothing close to that. Remember when they held me up in the my apartment. Well that what was everything about."

Patrick gave Greg a look and finally figured everything out. "You son of a bitch! You had Jeff thinking he owes 100,000 which it's really you! You had him out here hustle-"

"Dog eat Dog world Patrick"

"Your full of it. I can't believe you would do this to Jeff. He's your best friend!" Patrick ranted.

Greg didn't say anything to Patrick's outburst. He just calmly walk back inside of his apartment either waiting to overdose or waiting for Chase to come kill him. Patrick left and intimately trying to call Jeff.


	7. The real James Hemme

* * *

A little around midnight, Jeff, A.J., and Eric entered his room. They all decied to go out since the girls were doing their own thing. After a few drinks, they just chilled in Jeff's room. 

"So tell me what's the deal with Maira?" Jeff asked.

"She's beautiful, grate, and she's...everything perfect" Eric looked up towards the ceiling. "I want her so bad"

"Dude just talk to her" A.J said.

"Easier said then done" Eric flops his feet on the bed.

"I going to the kicthen you guys want anything?" Jeff asked, both men said no. As Jeff enterd the kicthen, he was straleded at the sight of Mia when he flick on the lights.

"Whoa...hey-Mia" Jeff said still holding his chest. "What are you still doing up?"

"Well I was cleaning your room and I made up your bed. I didn't go to work it was a very borning day." Mia said

"Oh I saw that. Thanks but you didn't have to do that-"

Mia cut him off. "Then I fonund this"

It was the money, and three small packs of Herion. She looked at him. "You got somthing to tell me?"

--

The next day Eric arrived in fornt of Maria's home. He inheld deeply. "Ok..you can do this she's just a girl" Finally exiting his car, Eric rang thr doorbell to her parents Esatate. "Hey E...sup?" She said in a bubbly voice.

"Hey Maria...I just came over to see if you were going to the Santos annversary tonight?" He blushed asking her.

"Of course I am." Maria rasied her eyebrow. "That not why you came over Eric"

Eric swalloed hard, he felt his thaort dry. "Yeah...mmm. Christy I like you. I've been liking you for years--snice the sixth grade. I just...I dunno"

Maira bulshed. "Wow...I mean were just friends Eric. Thats all we can be I have a boyfriend."

"I don't want to be your boyfriend Maira. And the one you have he's a joke" Eric spoke softy.

"Look...thanks for coming over I didn't know I meant so much to you" She hugged him. But Eric wasn't satisfyed. "Maria I--"

"Sorry Eric but I have to get ready I'll see yhou there?" Maira asked.

Eric laugh to keep form showing the hurt on his face."...Yeah, I'll see you there"

--

Jeff was tossing his colthes into the duffle bag. Mia stood in the door way and wacthed him. "What and where are you goin?"

"I'm leaving" Jeff said.

"Why. Where are you going?" She questioned him.

"With my mom I called her. Everything is crazy right now--I'm in solme trouble"

"Do my paretns know?" Mia questioned him again.

"Your mom dose. She was cleaning my room and found some stuff" Jeff zipped up his black hoodie. "I owe someone one-hundred grand. He already sent a wraning to my friend and I don't want that to happened here"

Mia did'nt want Jeff to go. She felt safe with him espcailly after what Jeff did to Christain. "My parents annversary is tonight."

"I'm not going. You don't unerstand I need to leave here before week is over-"

In a child like temper Mia threw a bag on Jeff's bag. "Tell it to my mom and dad"

Jeff called her name she didn't respone."Mia!!!!...damn it" Jeff opened the bag. It was a dark bule suit form Barney's. He sat on the edge of the bed and open his cell to call A.J. "Hey...you know where I can get my hair cut?"

---

At the Coto De Coza counrty club, many of the Santos's friends and co-workers were invited to their 26 wedding annvarsary.

"So he's really gone. He left?" Christy said.

"Yup he just--" Mia's brown eyes soon caught on to the two boys entering the country club. Both the ladies met A.J. and Jeff halfway near the bar. "Oh my God ...Jeff"

Eventhough the color was out of Jeff's hair it look good dyed blonde. And so did the suit, even though he had on a pair of black Van's. He looked good, Christy smlied.

"After your temper tamurm...I felt bad for just going to up and leave without saying it." Jeff smlied.

A.J. looked at girlfriend. "You always get your way?"

"Yup." Mia's smlie soon turned into a frown when Christian made his entrance in the country club. Christy rolled her eyes.

"I'll be back guys"As Chrsity made her way over to Christian he tightly grab her wrist."Oww--Chris please don't do this here-"

"I told you not to be around him. You don't listen do you?"

Jeff kept a colse on Christian while Christy was in sight. A tap on the shoulder almost scared him to death. It was James Hemme he handed him a drink.

"I'm sorry didn't mean to scare you" James laughed. "This might shake that off"

Jeff sinff the drink. It was striaght Vodka.He took a few sips. "You know I'm only 17 right"

"Yeah but I'd rather see you do then you go behinde my back. That case if anyone acuse you of drinking...I wouldn't be surpise" James took a puff on the cigar. "Besides I'm the cool parent in Orange County"

"Cool huh?" Jeff took another sip. He saw Marie Santos making here way over, Jeff quickly placed the drink on the table.

"Hello James, Jeff can you excuse us for a moment I have to talk to...James" Maire said. Jeff left and Marie's smlie turned into a stern look. "So...doing some bonding with my son?"

"He's not your son Maire-"

"Well no but I consdier him one once since he's been staying with me the whole summer" Maire spoke again. "And your giving him vodka?"

"Just a litttle" James smirk.

"When you two stand next to eachother it's really scary" Marie said. "Don't give my son any more drinks James"

"He's not your son Marie"

"Right...he's yours!" Maire walked away after leaving James with that b it of imformation. For a long time James knew that Jeff was his son. It was only a matter of time before Jeff found out himslfe.


	8. Jeff vs Christian along with Eric

**Enjoy this chapter you guys. And tot hose who read and reviewd thank you and to those who read thanks too!! Love ya**

A little after the Santos and a few others made a toast, the older people danced to the jazz that was playing on the dance floor. Jeff met with Eric who was seated at a empty table.

"So did you talk to her like A.J. I told you too?" Jeff asked.

Eric nodded yes. Jeff looked at him dumbfounded. "Well...what happened?"

Eric pointed where Maria and her boyfriend were talking to her parents. "Dude I think I poured my damn heart out and she...dumb ass valley girl"

Jeff played with the napkin placed on the table. "Well at least she knows how you feel about her."

Eric played with his car keys." Yeah...I guess so. But she act like she didn't care and like she...I don't know"

"There are a lot of more girls dude don't even bother with that" Jeff said finally throwing the napkin away. "I mean maybe it wasn't meant to be"

Eric just shook his head. "Yeah maybe"

"If anyone asks where I am...tell them I'm going to get some fresh air" Jeff patted Eric on the shoulder and went outside on the balcony of the country club. He inhaled deeply and let the cool breeze of the California air brush up against his face. He then looked up to the dark sky, he ask God why did he make the decisions that he did in life. Being kick out of school, house arrest, and making his mother cry and almost worry herself to death. He then heard a soft sobbing coming form the other side of the balcony. It was Christy, he touched her soft skin which made her jump.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you...Christy what's worng?" Jeff saw a stream of tears. "Was it Christian?"

"...He dumped me Jeff" She said sobbing. "He told that I was a pile of shit and--" When Christy raised up her arms, Jeff saw her the bursies of her wrist.

"Wait did he do this to you?"

Christy didn't repsoned. "Jeff I think you should just stay out of it"

Jeff handed Christy his suit jacket. After looking into eachother eyes, Jeff saw the pain and the hurt Christian had caused him and personally he didn't like Christian which made him find a reason to find him and kick his ass all over West Coast.

"Where are you going?" Christy asked.

"Just stay here!" Jeff stormed out of the back into the country club looking for Eric. "You wanna make a run?"

---

Christian and a few of his buddies where chillin' at a beach during a bond fire. Before Eric placed his gear into park, Jeff hop out unloosening his tie and cuff links. Eric hop out running after him.

"Jeff there one well two of us and like fifty of them"

Jeff ignored Eric's statement. "I don't care as long as I get him" Finally approaching the bonfire, Jeff shoved Christian. "So you wanna still put your hands on Christy?"

Christian smirk. "Ha!! Well if it isn't the hero form the white trash city of East L.A. Dude if you want Christy you can have the little red head sult"

"You didn't answer my question" Jeff walked closer to Christian and it was a stare down between the two. "Your noting but a bitch"

"Me a bitch, I'm not the one pulling out guns. You lucky I didn't press charges against you and your low life friend--"

Before Christian could finish his sentence Jeff's left hand connect with Christian's face. With Jeff being right handed, the punch was a knock out. Eric soon did a punch of his own on Maria's boyfriend. Moment's later , Christian's buddies soon all jumped and ran to the scene when they saw what was happing. Jeff punch Christian face so many times Jeff's hands was starting to swell up and Christian's lower bottom lip was busted and a cut over his eye. As Christian's buddies pulled Eric off Maria's boyfriend, and finally pulling Jeff off of Christian, the two were handed a beating until the cops showed up.

That night Eric was bond and release form jail. Christian was still in the hospital, While Jeff awoke to the sound of a loud banging noise on the cell bars.

"Your father is here. He bailed you out" The cop said unlocking the cell.

"I don't have a father-" Jeff said.

"Well whoever that guy is to you bailed you out" As the officer pointed, Jeff saw James Hemme sitting on the bench.

"Uhhh...thanks for bailing me out. I don't know what say--do the Santo's know" Jeff asked.

"Well only Marie after you left Daniel was called to Santa Monica for a morning conference. And Marie thought it was a good idea if I came"

Jeff smelled something that wasn't right with this guys either he's hiding something for he's...gay Jeff wasn't sure. "So...is it that bad?" Jeff looked his reflection of himself in the glass picture that was hangin'.

"Naw not that bad. How about I by you breakfast? All that fighting last night I'm sure burned some calories" James laughed.

"...Yeah sounds cool"

----

"He put Christian in the hospital? Oh my God!!" Layla yelled as she heard the news form Maria. "I can't believe he did that for you Christy-"

"And Christian deserved it, I mean he has no business putting his hands on you anyway Christy" Mia said looking at Christy wrist

(Ding Dong)

"I'll get it" Mia walked to the door and opened it. "Oh hey Jim?"

"Greg...it's Greg" He laugh.

"Hey Greg. Sorry. You looking for Jeff?" Mia asked.

"Yeah actually. he's here?"

"No"

Greg scratch his chin and then his hair. "Okay...tell him to give me a ring a.s.a.p"

Mia looked at Greg. "Okay I will"

Greg then hop back inside of the car. She nervously turned to the man that was sitting next to him. "He wasn't there Chase."

Chase lit the cigar and blew a few puffs into Greg's face."...Find him"


	9. Already dead

**Here's chap 7 I hope you enjoy it!!!!**

* * *

After eating their breakfast James and Jeff were still at the local Denny's chatting. Sex, politics and everything came up into the conversation. James was the first ever adult besides the Santos, to feel comfortable around since he's been in Orange County. They both felt they had a lot in common. James placed a few dollars on the table for the bill.

"Well I better get you home to the Santos...you mind if we make a run to my house before I drop you off there?" James asked.

"Sure. I could spend all day with you to be honest" Jeff smiled.

When they arrived at the Hemme mansion, Jeff followed James into his office. He closed the door and handed Jeff a white envelope. Jeff gave James a strange look.

"What's this for?" Jeff asked opening it.

"Just a little something for to protecting my daughter, Thank you" James smiled.

It was cash maybe not enough to save his life but it was enough. "...No thank you. I don't know what to say"

James smiled. "I was just like you"

"Yeah right.-"

"No...I was. But I met this woman she made me change I met her in Downtown L.A. she was form the East part though. She made me be a better person. We were in love I mean deep. But our backgrounds were so different my mom and dad would have killed me if I married her. So a year or two later she was with child. She told me" It's either them or us" James couldn't stand to look at Jeff anymore. His heart was pounding through his Armani suit he looked away.

Jeff leaned forward into the chair. "What did you do?" He asked interested in the story that James was telling him.

James broke a slight tear. "Like a dumbass I chose my parents. And I...never heard form here again...until a few weeks back. Telling me my son needs me. Also that he's been in trouble. Jeff what I'm trying to say is that your my son"

Jeff's face went to serious to a grin. "Whatever dude...hahahaha"

"You were born on August 31 --. I was there for your birth but...I just want to apologize for not staying-"

Jeff still not listening to him. "Okay. I think it's time for me to go-can you drop me off?"

"Jeff listen Jenna wanted you to-"

"I don't have a father!! If you were my dad you wouldn't let me, my mom live like shit and maybe I wouldn't be the trash that I am today!!! If you were my father--" Jeff didn't finish the rest of the sentence. His emotions got mixed with his feelings and wanted to punch James in his face.

"Jeff...you don't understand I--"

Jeff placed down the envelope back on James's desk and stormed out of the house. While walking blocks away form the Hemme residence he looked back._ Was it true? Was he_ _really my father? What the hell_? While he thought to himself Jeff felt the vibration of is cellular phone in his pocket. It was a text form Greg

**_'Meet me downtown in an hour...be at our spot'_**

Everything seemed to same crashing down on Jeff all at once. He wanted to run, but he's been running since he was fifth-teen. Form the cops, other drug dealers, his life period. Now finding his long lost father and meeting up with Greg later Jeff sat on the curb in thought of just to what the hell he was going to do.

---

When finally arriving at home, Jeff sunk around back into the pool house at this time he wanted to avoid the Santos even Mia. As he took off the clothes form last night and jump into a pair of baggy black jeans and white fitted T-shirt, Jeff again pack everything into his gym bag.

"Where are you going?"

The female voice made him stalled a bit but when he turned to see that it was Christy he gave her a stare and continued with placing his things into the bag. She walked closer to him.

"Umm hello? Where are going?" She steps in front of him.

Jeff didn't reply until Christy step in front of him and stared into his eyes. Jeff exhaled loudly. "I'll be back...I have to make a quick run-"

"Let me take you" Christy asked.

Jeff shook his head no. "No No...I have to handle this on my own" As the cab pulled into the driveway. Jeff headed outside and Christy followed eger to jump in the cab with him.

"Promise me that you're going to come back" Christy said.

Jeff knew he couldn't make a promise like that instead he kisses her on the cheek. "I'll see ya"

---

Eric walked back, and fourth through his room. After his parents learn that he was hanging out with Jeff, they took his car and cell phone away and he was grounded for a entire month. But it's kind of hard to ground a kid when the father is away on business trips and the mom is popping sleeping pills. When Eric knew that it was his mom usual time to get knock out. He crept through the back door and met up with A.J.

"Dude? Are you sure you're not going to get in trouble?" A.J. asked.

"No...Where's Jeff?" Eric asked. "He didn't answer any of my calls?"

"I'm not sure, Mia haven't seen him since the party last night." A.J. spoke. "He not lock up I check some numbers using my dad's name"

Eric's eyes then went big like a light bulb went off on top of his head. "I think I might know where he would be"

--

As the taxi exited off the freeway, Jeff took thee safety off the gun Greg had given him months ago. He never used it, only to intimidate people and when he was a drug mission and someone had to be put in order. Jeff really wasn't the type to fight but having no choice he did what he needed to do. If James Hemme would have stayed, Jeff would have grown up a totally different person. He was so pissed off at how his mother kept that secret for so long form him. Maybe she sent him there for a reason. To finally come face to face with the man that abandons him and his mother. After being put down so much of his life and into trouble, Jeff figured this was going to be his last day on earth. His demons have come back to kill him.

--

Moments later Greg was standing in the alley at the stop were his text Jeff to meet him at. Shaking and smoking a cigarette, Greg nervously avoided the phone calls he was getting' form Chase and that was a big mistake. He spotted a taxi cab pull up down the street and figured it was Jeff so he began to walk towards it.

Jeff notice how mess up Greg had gotten since he last saw him. "Dude...what the hell has been going on with you?"

He smiled. "Nothing...nothing much...have you talked to Patrick?"

"No...he called but I never check the voicemail" Jeff said hopping out the car. "Why?"

Greg smiled happily as he knew Patrick didn't ruin things by begin a rat. "Nothing...so what do you have so far Jeff."

"Only three grand" Jeff said.

"I have six along with some jewelry form a house I rob." Greg smile. "Hey look whatever happens were friends until the end man..."

The two boys hugged. "So you want to grab drink?"

"Man I need one the way my day has been going" Jeff and Greg shared a laughter before heading into the nearest bar. What they didn't know that one of Chase's men where behind them.

--

"He's still not answering, where could he be?" A.J. driving around the neighborhood in Los Angeles. It was far form Orange County and behind Beverly Hills. Eric texts and calls back and fourth to Jeff's phone but still no answer.

"What if something happened already?" A.J. asked looking a Eric.

"Is that a hypothetical question?" Eric question.

"No..it's just that I've seen some pretty hard shit the last time we were done here and...look"

A.J. slowed his SUV down and saw cops everywhere surrounded by a near by bar. What both Eric and A.J seen was unbelievable. They hopped out that SUV and rushed through the crowd. Te crime scene was unreal but it was right before their eyes. A white male lying face down in a puddle of his own blood.

"What happened?" Eric asked anyone who'd listen.

"Dude this kid got shot bro….I heard gun fire at least five times man. I'm not sure though" A random guy answered Eric's question. "But he's dead though."

With the blood covering the John Doe's face and blonde hair. The victim looks a bit like Jeff. Eric then though about the texts and phone call he didn't receive form Jeff. He was already dead.


	10. Jeff Doe

A/N: Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as much as the last!!!

* * *

After losing the cab that Jeff was in at a near by intersection., Christy circle around the corner to where pervious look alike cabs would be. "Damn it" Christy mumble under hear breath. Soon she finally caught a glimpse of what it look like a to a scene form television. People and cops surrounded by a bar. As she put her car in park, she slowly waked over to where all the commission was at. She then notice A.J. and Eric standing there.

"Hey. Wait-what are you two doing here?" She asked.

"Looking for Jeff. Form the looks of it, you are too-" A.J. said.

"I think were a little too late. It was a shooting and we both got a close look at the guy and..."

Christy giggled. Which made both A.J. and Eric frowned. "What the hell Hemme!"

"Stop it I already know what your going to say. That it was Jeff...yeah right" Christy placed her hand on her slender hips.

"I'm not saying it was Jeff but it was him or his long lost twin. I never seen a dead body before...like that anyway." Eric said turning his attention back to where the swarms of people and cops were still asking questions. Christy shook the idea out of her head.

"No..no he's not dead." They guys rolled their eyes but listen to her. "I mean...I followed him form Orange County but I lost in at the intersection on Northhighlan and Lexington."

"Look go back home and we will find Jeff." A.J. exclaimed.

"No! I'm not going anywhere. I'm going with you!" Christy stood there with her chest out. "...Fine I'll find him myself"

---

Since Jeff left James office that morning, he didn't leave the house. _My God what did I do? Why did this happen?_ Were questions that were playing over in repeat in James head. Then the phone rang, he was hesitate to answer but did.

"Hello?"

"Turn on the news...I want you to see this. I want you to see what you've done to our son James!!" Jenna cried. "He's dead!"

**_T.V. Reporter_**: _In addition there was a shooting here near downtown Los Angeles around 9:14 pm. On lookers and neighbors said that there were three gun shots fried and a white male 221lbs, his height is 6'1 and he could be in his late teens or younger. The young male has blonde hair as well. So far as we know it he's claimed as a John Doe._

Jenna cried." You turned my son into a John Doe!!!"

James shook his head. "Jenna...if you would have told him the truth. This really doesn't have anything to do with money"

"Oh please!!!! I have nothing to say to you" As the phone disconnected. James starred into the T.V. screen. Deep down he knew it wasn't his fault but he felt respsonabli for his child's death. The child he never knew.

--

Greg turned his attention to the T.V. "Damn...some unlucky kid get's called home" Greg then recvied a text form Chase again. Finally he notice one of Chase's men standing there. "Hey sup? Look I haven't been avoiding Chase or anything I'm going to meet up with him right now."

Yeah drinking up all of Chase's money. Greg don't make me kill you here bro" The bigger man stepped into Greg's face.

"What's the problem--Mick?" Jeff yelled coming out of the bathroom. "Claim down...were going to meet Chase and give him what he wants" Jeff even though he was way smaller than Mick. He stood up to him like a giant.

"Yeah will see" Mick walk away almost throwing Greg behind the bar.

"You okay?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah..." Catching his breath. "Let's go see Chase"

**Sorry for giving you guys a bit of a scare!!!!! But I had to make it exciting!!!**


	11. Dead man walking

A/N: Sorry I took so long on wirting this but I had to really think. And puls mid-terms so...enjoy!!!

* * *

As Greg and Jeff arrived at the back entrance of Chase's place. Jeff inhaled deeply as Greg turned the car off.

"Dude...you alright bro?" Greg ask.

"I just wish there were certain parts in my life that I could do over. That's all" Jeff grab the bag full of money and drugs. He also tucked his gun under his black hoodie. "Let's do this."

As they walked passed the two bodyguards', Chase placed down his blunt. "...Well well well...if it isn't Jeff Hardy I haven't seen you around here in a while. What's up?"

Jeff nods his head. "Nothing."

"I was watching the news." Chase pulled out his gun. "And there was a guy on the news looked just like you bro, same hair, same - well I couldn't see his face because he was lying in a puddle of his own blood."

Jeff swallowed hard, but still he felt his throat dry. Chase continued. "Lets just hope that doesn't happened to your friend tonight"

Greg seen the strange look on Jeff's face. "What?"

"Greg or Jeff who has the money?" Chase looked both at Greg or Jeff.

Jeff still with a confused look on his face. "What? What's going on here?" He questioned anyone who'd answer.

"Jeff I can explain--" Greg placed the gym bag down.

"Greg informed me that you will have my money tonight-"

"Wait...you owe him the money?" Jeff asked looking at his best friend. "You told me I owe Chase money so-" Jeff pulled out a gun form the back of his hoddie. And so did Chase as his men.

Greg back up against the wall and held his hands up in defense. "Hey hold Jeff, come on. I'd thought since your living with those people out in rich county, that you'll have it by now."

"Oh this is great. So on one has my hundred grand?" Chase clicks his gun.

"Your suppose to be my best friend. You had me out here almost willing to kill and you did this?" Jeff was too angry to break into tears.

Chase notice Jeff eyes watering up and so did Greg. " Bro it was just business."

Jeff sigh. "...Business?!" Jeff click the gun and was about to shoot a bullet through his childhood friend head. His trigger finger shook as Jeff walked closer to Greg.

"Do it. I have nothing to live for anyway Jeff...You don't do it they will come on...shoot me." Greg edge him on, knowing that Jeff couldn't pull the trigger as much as he could.

While Chase kept his eyes and gun on both men just in case they tried something, while going through one of the duffle bags. Chase notices the fine jewelry that look very much familiar to him. With a click of Chase's gun both Jeff and Greg flinch.

"So where did you get this?" He asked laughing.

"Form some old lady that stays in the Hollywood Hills. I rob her last night." Greg smirk.

Chase laughed some more, and so did his men that work for him when he showed them the pieces of jewelry. "Some old lady in the hills huh.?"

"...Yeah." There was a bit a nervousness in Greg's voice. "I mean since I didn't come up with a most of your money I'd figure."

"You'll rob an old lady's house...Your a dumb cunt Greg you know that." Chase looked through the diamonds and pearl necklaces.

"What? That is worth more than $100,000 Chase. Your getting' soft on me for robbing some old bitch come on." Greg still held his hands up in hostage mode.

Chase inhaled. "...Greg I want you to read what's written on this necklace."

"With all my love happy Mother's day form your grandson...Chase" Greg could have shit bricks. For all he knew his 19 years on Earth were now gone.

Jeff felt his heart pounding through his ears. Dead man walking was the beat. Chase inhale deeply and uncocks his gun. He pointed at Greg. "...Bang Bang-"

Before the metal heat left the gage of Chase's gun, Jeff moved his best friend out of the way and the buttlets hit one of Chase's hit men in the chest. As Jeff fell on to Greg, Jeff shot Chase but miss and ended up hitting one of the two hit men behind them. Greg snatch the gun form the dead hit man laying behind him and started to fire the gun off.

"Pow...pop..pop...pow...pop...pop"

As multiple shoots were fried Jeff notice Greg got hit with a bulleted to the leg and near his heart. "Oh...damn Greg you alright?"

"Let's go Chase I hear sirens!!" One of Chase's hit men yelled.

"Helms and Hardy it over!!!!" Chase yelled as he ran with his hit men. As he left he fired one last shot into vacant building.

"I smell gas we have to Greg!" Jeff help his best friend.

"I'm trying but it's hard with a bullet in your leg Jeff."

Jeff help Greg on one good leg. "Dude I'm going to take you to the hospital."

"Let me die...hell shouldn't be that bad." Greg coughs up blood. "Why did you take that bullet for me?"

"I didn't...it missed." Jeff finally made it to the outside of the vacant building. "Look can you still shoot?" Jeff handed Greg the gun and Jeff gather more strength to carry his friend.

"Well why would you? After all I have done...why?"

Jeff didn't answer he only shrug his shoulders. Moments later a speeding car came and stop dead in front of the two men.

"What the hell?!" Greg yelled.

"Watch where you going?!" Jeff screamed at the driver behind the wheel. Just then the driver got out it was Christy.

"Oh my God Jeff!!" She hugs him. "I-we thought you were dead. What happened? Me A.J. and Eric was looking all over for you!" Christy saw the sight of blood on both Greg and Jeff.

"Look get him to the hospital I'll explain everything there." Christy helped Greg into the car until she notices that Jeff was leaving.

"Jeff where.."

"I have to get something, go and take him to the hospital before he dies. He's the only one I have left!!!"

"No you don't and I'm not going anywhere without you!!" Chris slammed the backdoor of her car.

Jeff surrender and told Christy wait. Moments later he came back with the duffle bag full of money and raced back into the car.

As Christy applied pressure on Greg's wounds, she turned to Jeff and handed him the keys. " So are you ready to tell me? What happened?"

Jeff started the engine and pulled off the nearest hospital exhaled deeply.

---

_Ding Dong_

Mia answered the door of her home, as she opened it. "Yeah?"

"Is Jeff here?" A hit man ask.

"...No I mean...I" Mia stuttered as she saw the gun in the hit man's pocket. Mia tried to run but, she was quickly snatched away form her door step and into the truck of a black sedan.

Meanwhile...

Christy and Jeff both sat outside of Greg's room. Waiting and wondering just how long everything was going to be. But in the end that's life. Christy sat in her chair and held Jeff's hand.

"I didn't know you went through that much Jeff." Christy's blue eyes looked at Jeff's face." I mean you said you don't even have half of the money so-"

"Christy you wouldn't understand." Jeff kept his eyes to the floor.

As Christy leaned into Jeff's face to kiss him he stop her. She looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"I can't- Chris...your-"

Just then, the doctor approach both Jeff and Christy. "...I'm sorry...we lost him."

Jeff's face flushed red and felt his heart pounding through his ears again. Beat by beat. "There was nothing you can do?"

"No...the heart is a sanative area, and even though the buttlet did not touch it...I'm sorry"

Christy's phone then vibrated. "Hello?" She sobs

"Hey are okay?" It was A.J.

"Yeah I'm just here at the hospital with Jeff, his friend is dead." She cried.

"Wait your there with Jeff...he's alive?" A.J. spoke in a sate of shock.

"Yeah"

"Well...I think Mia's gone I can't find her anywhere. When I notice she hadn't came back in bed, I look for her she was gone. The front door wide open."

A stream of tears were on Jeff's face as he just dealt with the fact of his best friend dying. The ringing of his phone took his eyes off Christy. It was Chase.

"What do you want?"

"You know what...but I have something you want. In exchange for the leftover drugs and money well call it a even trade."

"For what?" Jeff wiped the tears form his face.

As Christy hung up the phone with A.J. she looked at Jeff who's face went to sad to angry. As his conversation ended with Chase, he looked at Christy.

"What?"

"...They got Mia"


	12. A new life

**Finally here ends the chapter and the story. I hoped everyone enjoyed this story!!! Here the last chap.Thanks for reading and please review!!!**

"This is all my fault, this is all my fault,damn it..." On the drive there, Jeff could'nt't help but blame himself to what he's done. "It's my fault they got Mia and it's my fault my best friend is...dead!" Jeff conutie to pound on the stirring wheel in an upset manner. As Jeff pulled under the bridge downtown, he turned his head lights off. Jeff grab the duffel bag, and a gun. Jeff felt a nervous shiver up his spine as he saw the Turk pull up. Chase hold a grip on Mia walked her three feet away form Jeff's car. As Jeff placed the gun in his sock, he exited the car and gave a Chase a stare.

"So you got what I want?" Chase said shoving the gun in Mia's back.

"Yea..." Jeff tossed the duffel bag on the ground. "Let her go."

One of Chase's men check the toss duffel bag full of money. After seeing that the cash was there, Chase shoved Mia on the ground. When Mia was walking away, Chase gave a signal to his men to load fire on both Mia and Jeff.

"Get down!" Jeff yelled. He, himself feel to the ground loading shots and taking down Chase's men. He slid Mia a gun she began to shot as well. Even though she never shot nothing before in her life, She took one of Chase's men down with a bullet to the neck.

Pop..Pow..Pop...Pow...Pow

After taking Chase's men down, Jeff and Chase came face to face with another. Mia stood behind the car shaking in fear.

"It did't have to end like this." Chase raised his gun and pitted it at Jeff. At this point, Jeff did'nt't care if he lived or died. His best friend is already gone, so he figured why don't join him. Chase with no remorse, pulled the trigger of his gun. Jeff smirk when click of Chase's gun did't have any bullets in it.

"I shot you down" Jeff hit seven shots in the chest of Chase. He fell to the ground in a puddle of his own blood.

---

A.J. along with Mr. and Mrs. Santos sat in the living room waiting for both Mia and Jeff to return. Christy stood by the window, waiting black BWM sedan to pull into the garage. Moments it did. Christy hop out of her seat and ran toward the door. She grace both Jeff and Mia with a hug.

"Oh my God!! I was so scared!" Christy hugged her best friend, and new found friend Jeff.

Jeff quietly step away and made his way towards his room. As Jeff removed his bloody hoodie, there was a knock at the door, it was James.

"Could'nt't you have waited until I opened it?" Jeff removed his pants standing only in his boxers. He tossed the duffle bag full of money into James lap.

As Jeff walked into the bathroom, he spoke. "This is yours you can have it."

"Well I don't want it." Jeff spoke in a clam voice peeking his head out of the bathroom door.

"Jeff I really don't know what to say that I'm was wrong yes, that I'm too late to be in your life yes." James walked towards the bathroom door. "But I'm here now Jeffery...dosent't that matter?"

Jeff pulled the curtain back. As he stared into his fathers eyes, Jeff slightly let a tears drop. "I'm not blaming you for anything. It's nice to have met you but I'm going to move on with my life."

James leaned against the door. "Jeffery your seventeen years old? What do you mean by move on? With what? Back into the streets with those drug dealers-"

"They were much more of a father figure than you were." Jeff gave him a look that could How made James melt into liquid.

"I may not win father of the year but-"

Jeff interrupted James. "No your not. But the thing is that you knew I existed and you never made a fucking effort!" James threw his hands up in the air in defense. He walked out of Jeff's room and slammed the door behind him. Jeff did'nt't want to start life over by doing the same shit over again. He had to make a choice, live in Orange County and try to work things out with his father, or go back to the hustlers life of doing drugs and getting caught by the cops.

---

_One year later_...

Mia and Christy watched as their boyfriends took pictures together. "I still can't believe you and Eric are dating?" Mia spoke.

"Yeah...but he's adorable look at him. That's one person I will never be mean to." Christy notice Eric playing with his graduation hat tassel. "Babe stop !! You want the tassel to look stupid!"

A.J. and Shelton laugh. "Hell as frozen over I know. You need to get a backbone and quick dealing with Christy." A.J. said.

Eric just smiled. " It's just that time of the month for her that's all."

"No she's a bitch all year round." Shelton then felt a hand slap across his head.

"Don't call my little sister a bitch bro." Jeff deafened Christy.

"Hey man I though you were'nt't going to make it." Eric slap hands with Jeff.

"Now why would I miss graduation?" Jeff questioned Eric.

"No reason...I'm glad you here." Eric said.

"Me too" Jeff smiled.

"Okay you fags let's take pictures!!" Christy handed her father her digital camera.

"1...2...3 (SNAP)" James smiled. "Can someone take a picture with me and my son and daughter?"

"Sure"

Jeff felt and overwhelm of love in the room. One he never felt before only with his mom and significant others. The pictures he took with his new friends and family made Jeff feel good. He loved every minute of it. He just wished Greg was here to see it and share it with him. He then walked over to his father and sat down next to him.

"So are you ready for the big day?" James ask.

"Yeah...I'm glad your here and to see this." Jeff spoke.

"Me too. I just wish it was sooner-"

Jeff interrupted him. "Look your here now and that's all that matters...dad."

As the father and son duo walked out he door and into the limo. Jeff felt right at home. This is were he belong. He was on his way to beganing a new life.

**I'd like to thanks everyone for reading. I know the ending could have been better but I was in a rush. Thanks again for reading Love ya**

**xoxo Randysdymondxoxo**


End file.
